My Lovely Twins
by WuZhani
Summary: 'bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai rasa kepada kembaranku sendiri' ChanBaek / BaekYeol (GS)
1. Chapter 1

**_FF : ChanBaek , BaekYeol_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Author : WuZhani_**

**_Genre : Family , GS (GenderSwitch) , AU (Alternate Universe) , Romance *maybe"_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Warning : Saya author baru disini dan ini adalah FF pertama saya, mohon maaf jika cerita ini alurnya membosankan saya akan bekerja keras untuk memperbaikinya lagi,mohon kerjasamanya^^_**

**_Disclaimer : FF ini murni milik saya , jika ada sedikit kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan karna ini adalah asli hasil imajinasi saya,_**

**_EXO sebagai main cast disini hanyalah milik tuhan , orang tuanya , dan orang-orang yang mengakui nya sebagai miliknya *lhaa_**

**_Cast :_**

**_\- Park Chanyeol (as boy)_**

**_\- Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Park Baekhyun (as girl)_**

**_Other Cast :_**

**_\- Do Kyungsoo (as girl)_**

**_– Kim Jongin (as boy)_**

**_– Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris (as boy)_**

**_– Xi Luhan (as girl)_**

**_And other exo member_**

**_Don't Like? Don't Read !_**

_Pagi yang indah dan cerah selalu saja ia dapatkan , bagaimana tidak? sosok tampan berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan senyuman lebar yang menampilkan deretan giginya itu selalu berhasil membuat jantung gadis mungil ini berdetak setiap paginya_

"hei mau sampai kapan kau memandangku terus?"

Gadis mungil itu pun terhenti dari lamunannya

"kau narsis" ucapnya sambil menarik selimutnya kembali dan memeluk bantal gulingnya

"hei baekkie ini adalah hari libur terakhir kita ,besok kita sudah harus masuk sekolah ,ayolah kita pergi bersepeda pagi pasti sangat menyenangkan" ucap pria itu sambil menarik selimutnya kembali

"aagh kau ini bersepeda saja sana dengan eomma atau appa" balasnya dan kembali menarik selimutnya

"apa kau lupa eomma sedang ke busan menengok halmeoni dan appa kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku semalam kalau appa sedang ke kanada karna urusan bisnisnya" rengeknya dengan sangat manja

"yaa! Kau menang park dobi! Sekarang menyingkirlah dan bersiap "

Akhirnya gadis mungil bernama park baekhyun itu pun mengalah dan hanya bisa menuruti kemauan saudara kembarnya itu

"yaa! dobi bisakah kita beristirahat dulu? Ini melahkan" keluh baekhyun sembari mengelap keringatnya dikening dan lehernya

"kau ini sungguh payah baru sampai sini saja sudah kelelahan" dengus chanyeol yang turun dari sepedanya dan mendorongnya sambil menghampiri baekhyun

"ehh" baekhyun terkejut ketika sebuah tangan menarik dahinya ke sebuah dada bidang lalu mengelap dahinya yang penuh keringat itu (jadi posisinya tuh chanyeol dibelakangnya si baekhyun terus kepalanya ditaruk di dadanya tapi posisinya tetep baekhyun ngebelakangin chanyeol, ngertikan? ngga ngerti ? ah sudahlah)

DEG

Entah mengapa perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi , ya setiap jarak chanyeol berada dekat dengan baekhyun dia selalu merasa jantungnya akan meledak, oh tuhan hentikan ini bukankah kami bersaudara?

"kau mengapa?" Tanya chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun

"a-aku tidak ,tidak ya a-aku ti-tidak ada apa apa " balas baekhyun dengan terbata sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum di bibir cheri nya

"kalau begitu mengapa kau melamun?" ujar chanyeol dengan tampang sedikit curiga

"sudah ku bilang tidak ada apa apa, aku ingin pulang jika kau masih ingin bersepeda , bersepedalah sendiri" ucap baekhyun sembari menaiki sepedanya dan memutar balik ke arah rumahnya

'ada apa dengannya' batin chanyeol sambil melihat baekhyun yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya kembali ke rumah

"baekkie ayo cepat bangun ini adalah hari pertama kita sekolah menjadi murid SMA kau tidak mau terlambatkan?" ucap pria yang biasa disebut dobi oleh baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh mungilnya yang mungkin masih dalam alam mimpinya

"hei lihat jam mu baekkie" ucapnya lagi sambil terus mengguncang tubuh mungil itu

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

10 detik

"kau benar benar tak mau bangun hmm? Kau ingin terlambat rupanya, baiklah aku takkan mengganggu mimpi indahmu" dengus chanyeol dan meninggalkan kamar baekhyun

"yeollie makan dulu sarapanmu, ah ya dan mana adikmu?" ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil mengoles selai strawberry diatas roti panggang itu

"ah maaf eomma ,tapi aku akan terlambat aku tak mau terlambat di hari pertamaku ini" ucap chanyeol sambil menalikan sepatunya

"baekkie sudah aku bangunkan tapi tetap tidak mau bangun , tolong bilang padanya aku berangkat duluan "

"kau ini meninggalkan adikmu dihari pertama sekolah ,tidak bisakah kau menunggunya?" ucap wanita paruh baya itu yang merupakan eomma dari chanyeol dan baekhyun

"tidak bisa eomma ,dia seperti kerbau , maksudku ah kau tau kan eomma betapa susahnya dia bangun aku bisa terlambat ,sampaikan maafku padanya eomma"

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu pergilah eomma mau membangunkan baekkie" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut pria yang lebih tinggi darinya

"baiklah nyonya Park ku,sampai jumpa" ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan mengecup pipi eomma-nya

'anak itu tetap saja manja' batinnya sembari tersenyum dan

"oh astaga baekhyun!" kagetnya ketika melihat jam yg menunjukan angka 6:45

"baekhyun bangunlah"

"baekhyun kau akan terlambat"

"baekhyuunnn"

"BAEKHYUNNN SEKARANG SUDAH JAM 6:45 KAU TAU! KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT CHANYEOL SUDAH BERANGKAT LEBIH DULU"

Teriak nya dengan kencang dan kesal

"OH ASTAGA EOMMA BISAKAH KAU PELANKAN SUARAMU" teriak gadis itu yang akhirnya bangun juga

"OH YA TUHAN AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT" ucap baekhyun yang langsung membelalakan matanya ketika sadar dan melihat jam di samping tempat tidurnya

-At XOXO Senior High School-

BRUGG

"awww" jerit seorang gadis yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan pria tinggi berkuping lebar ini

"oh mianhae aku tak sengaja" ucap pria itu dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran dan membantunya untuk berdiri

"ah gwenchana " jawab gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya

'oh tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam bertemu gadis secantik ini, mata bulatnya begitu indah' batin chanyeol

"hei kau tak apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajah tampan park chanyeol

"oh a-aku tidak apa apa" ucapnya yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya

"emm siapa namamu?" tanya chanyeol kepada gadis bermata bulat ini

"ah aku do kyungsoo kau bisa memanggilku dio atau kyungsoo" ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum

"ah nama yang indah, aku chanyeol ,park chanyeol senang berkenala denganmu"

"ne senang berkenalan denganmu chanyeol-ssi" jawab gadis itu dan tak lupa melemparkan senyuman manisnya kepada chanyeol

**_KRINGG KRINGG_**

"ah bell nya sudah berbunyi ,ngomong ngomong kau dapat kelas apa?" tanya pria bermarga park ini kepada kyungsoo

"aku dapat kelas 10 – 2 " jawabnya

"wah kita sekelas ,bagaimana jika kita masuk kekelas bersama?" tawarnya

"ah tentu" jawab kyungsoo dengan manis

-di lain tempat-

"EOMMA AKU BERANGKAT" teriak baekhyun kepada sang eomma

"ya berhati –hatilah dijalan" saut sang eomma kepada anak gadisnya itu

"anak itu selalu saja begitu" dengus wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada malasnya

"Oh tidak aku akan terlambat" gumam seorang gadis mungil dengan mimik yang sangat khawatir didalam bus

"ahjussi bisakah kau percepat menyetirnya aku akan terlambat" protes baekhyun kepada supir bus itu

"hei anak kecil,jika kau tidak ingin terlambat mengapa berangkat jam segini " balas ahjussi itu"

"hmm kyungsoo ,apa kau mau duduk bersamaku?" tanya chanyeol sambil melihat kearah bangku bangku lainnya

"ah mianhae chanyeol aku sudah berjanji akan duduk bersama teman smp ku karna dia juga dapat kelas 10 – 2 " jawabnya dengan nada kecewa

"oh begitu yasudah aku akan duduk di sebelah pojok sana,jika ada perlu apa apa jangan ragu untuk meminta bantuan padaku ,arraseo?" ucap namja itu dengan senyum

"ne,arraseo" jawab kyungsoo

Semua siswa kelas 10 – 2 pun sudah duduk dibangkunya masing masing begitu juga dengan kyungsoo yang sudah duduk dengan teman smpnya dan chanyeol, dia duduk di kursi pojok kanan paling belakang sendirian, oh chanyeol fikir mungkin murid dikelasnya ini berjumlah ganjil

"annyeonghaseyo anak-anak perkenalkan saya ryewook saya adalah walikelas kalian semua , ini adalah hari pertama kalian masuk di sekolah ini ,semoga kalian bisa menyesuaikan diri kalian disini" ucap guru

"baiklah songsaenim akan mengabsen terlebih dahulu"

'oh tuhan bagaimana ini aku akan terlambat' batin seorang gadis mungil sembari berlari menelusuri koridor dan menuju ke tempat mading yang berisi pembagian kelas

"byun baek byun baek byun baek oh ayolah dimana kelasku" gumamnya dengan jari telunjuk yang di tempelkan di kertas pembagian kelas dan menelusuri namanya

"AH DAPAT!" pekik nya setengah berteriak lalu berlari lagi untuk mencari kelasnya

BRUGGG

**TBC**

**Jangan lupa review nya ya chingudeul^^**

**Kalo pengen FF ini lanjut aku mohon kerjasamanya buat Review FF aku ini, mungkin kalian bisa kasih saran atau dengan kalian bilang "next,lanjut atau apapun itu" juga aku udah seneng banget, jadi mohon bantuannya ^^**

**see youu di next chapter:***


	2. Chapter 2

**_FF : ChanBaek , BaekYeol_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Author : WuZhani_**

**_Genre : Romance , GS (GenderSwitch) , AU (Alternate Universe) , Love triangle , Family_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Warning : Saya author baru disini dan ini adalah FF pertama saya, mohon maaf jika cerita ini alurnya membosankan saya akan bekerja keras untuk memperbaikinya lagi, mohon kerjasamanya^^ _**

**_Disclaimer : FF ini murni milik saya , jika ada sedikit kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan karna ini adalah asli hasil imajinasi saya, _**

**_EXO sebagai main cast disini hanyalah milik tuhan , orang tuanya , dan orang-orang yang mengakui nya sebagai miliknya *lhaa_**

**_Cast :_**

**_\- Park Chanyeol (as boy)_**

**_\- Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Park Baekhyun (as girl)_**

**_Other Cast :_**

**_\- Do Kyungsoo (as girl)_**

**_– _****_Kim Jongin (as boy)_**

**_– _****_Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris (as boy)_**

**_– _****_Xi Luhan (as girl)_**

**_And other exo member_**

**_Don't Like? Don't Read !_**

'oh tuhan bagaimana ini aku akan terlambat' batin seorang gadis mungil sembari berlari menelusuri koridor dan menuju ke tempat mading yang berisi pembagian kelas

"byun baek byun baek byun baek oh ayolah dimana kelasku" gumamnya dengan jari telunjuk yang di tempelkan di kertas pembagian kelas dan menelusuri namanya

"AH DAPAT!" pekik nya setengah berteriak lalu berlari lagi untuk mencari kelasnya

BRUGGG

* * *

**My Lovely Twins**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"aaghh appo" jerit gadis mungil yang kini telah terjatuh karna menabrak seseorang

"KAU BISA TIDAK JALAN MENGGUNAKAN MATAMU HAH? KAU TIDAK LIHAT BUKU MILIKU JADI JATUH SEMUA" bentak seorang namja berkulit tan yang kini sedang emosi lantaran buku miliknya jatuh berhamburan dilantai

"sudahlah kai,dia tak sengaja" ujar seorang namja yang kini menundukan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis mungil yang masih tertunduk lesu dilantai

"biarku bantu"ucap namja berpostur tubuh tinggi itu dan tersenyum simpul

"ah ne" ucap gadis mungil itu dan menerima uluran tangan namja tinggi itu "mian aku tak sengaja menabrak mu karna aku sedang" belum selesai gadis mungil ini berbicara dia langsung melanjutkannya dengan jeritan yang sangat mengagetkan kedua namja dihadapannya ini

"OH AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT" jeritnya dan pergi berlari kencang meninggalkan kedua namja itu

"HEI MASALAHMU DENGANKU BELUM SELESAI" teriak namja berkulit tan itu namun siasia karna gadis itu telah berlari jauh dari tempat itu

"sudahlah kai dia tak sengaja ,kau dengar bukan dia bilang dia akan terlambat" ujar namja tinggi itu dan kini merangkul bahu namja berkulit tan yang dia sebut kai

"ccih..! perduli setan"ucap kai dan berjalan meninggalkan pria bertubuh tinggi itu

"Oh sehun"

"ne hadir" jawab namja yang kini sedang diabsen oleh songsaenim nya

"Park baekhyun"

"..." tidak ada ada yang menjawab dan mengacungkan tangan nya

'baekhyun? Apa maksudnya adalah baekkie? Apakah dia sekelas denganku? Aku bahkan tak melihat namanya tadi di mading sekolah' batin namja berkuping lebar itu dengan wajah bingung

"Park baekhyun" panggilnya sekali lagi namun tak ada yang menyaut hingga

"songsaenim,mungkin kau salah, mungkin yang kau maksud adalah park chan" belum selesai namja berkuping lebar itu berbicara tiba tiba

Brukk

"hoshh hosshh annyeonghaseyo hosh songsaenim hosh hosh mian aku terlambat" ucap gadis mungil berambut brunette itu

"baekkie?" ucap chanyeol kaget

"kau ini ,bagaimana bisa kau terlambat dihari pertamamu masuk sekolah" ujar ryewook songsaenim itu dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal

"mian songsaenim aku tertidur larut malam untuk menjaga halmeoni ku yang sedang sakit dan harus mengantar eomma ku tadi pagi sekali untuk pergi ke apotik karna sepertinya eomma ku tak enak badan" ujar gadis mungil itu dengan nada meyakinkan

'ccih,pintar sekali kau berakting ' batin seorang namja yang duduk dipojok belakang kanan itu dengan tatapannya yang merasa muak

"baiklah aku memaafkanmu kali ini cepatlah duduk cari bangku yang masih kosong" ujar ryewook songsaenim dan kini gadis itu telah melihat lihat setiap bangku kelas dan

DEG

'chanyeol? Aku sekelas dengannya? Oh tuhan bagaimana bisa aku menjauhinya kalau begini ' batin baekhyun sambil berjalan dan menatap kearah chanyeol

"bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak ? oh pasti sangatlah nyenyak" sindir chanyeol pada gadis yang duduk disebelahnya

"diamlah" jawab gadis itu dingin , ya baekhyun duduk tepat disebelah chanyeol karna kursi lainnya sudah penuh dan hanya chanyeol lah yang masih duduk sendiri

"sampai disini ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" ujar ryewook songsaenim

"kalau begitu kalian boleh istirahat" tambahnya lagi dan beranjak keluar meninggalkan kelas

"kyungsoo-ssi" panggil namja berkuping lebar itu dan seorang gadis yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun langsung menoleh

"ah ya chanyeol-ssi ada apa?" tanyanya dengan ramah

"apa kau mau pergi ke kantin bersamaku?" tawar chanyeol dengan senyuman yang memamerkan sederetan giginya

'lelaki ini mudah sekali mendekati yeoja dihari pertamanya' batin baekhyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya

"ah kebetulan aku dan temanku juga mau kekantin,mari kita pergi bersama dan chanyeol-ssi kenalkan dia luhan" ucapnya pada chanyeol

"Xi luhan imnida" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada chanyeol

"park chanyeol imnida" balasnya dan menerima juluran tangan luhan

"baiklah oh ya,chanyeol bagaimana kalau kau ajak teman sebangkumu juga " ucap kyungsoo sambil melirik gadis yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya

"hei kerbau apa kau mau ke kantin dengan kami?" tawar chanyeol sambil melirik baekhyun yang masih asik dengan ponselnya

"ani" jawabnya singkat

"dia tak mau ,ayo kita bertiga saja"ujar chanyeol pada dua yeoja di depannya

"chanyeol-ssi kau seperti sudah akrab dengan teman sebangkumu,bahkan kau tadi menyebut nya maaf hmm kerbau?" tanya kyungsoo sambil mengaduk ngaduk jus nya dengan sedotannya

"ya dia tinggal serumah denganku" jawab chanyeol dengan santai

"a-apa? Serumah?" ucap kyungsoo dan luhan dengan kaget

"hei hei aku belum selesai berbicara, dia adalah kembaranku kata eommaku aku lahir 5 menit lebih dulu darinya tapi walau begitu dia tak mau menyebutku oppa " ucap chanyeol yang kini menatap kyungsoo

"oh begitu" ucap luhan dan kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"ini membosankan" gumam seorang gadis mungil yang sedaritadi hanya memainkan ponselnya

"lebih baik mencari angin" lanjutnya lagi dan beranjak dari kursinya

"disini sepi dan sangat tenang,sepertinya aku akan menyukai tempat ini" gumam gadis bernama baekhyun itu yang kini berada di atap sekolahnya sambil memandang pemandangan sekolahnya dari atas sana

"ini tempatku" ucap seorang namja tinggi yang mengaggetkan gadis yang tengah menikmati pemandangan sekolahnya

"eh,kau yang tadi menolongku kan?" kaget baekhyun dan dibalas senyuman oleh namja tinggi itu

"menolong apa ? aku tidak merasa menolongmu" jawabnya dan kini menempatkan dirinya di sebelah baekhyun

"menolong ku untuk bangun dan membelaku dari temanmu yang memarahiku saat aku menabraknya" ucap baekhyun yang sedikit mendongkak untuk menatap namja yang jauh lebih tinggi disebelahnya

"apa kau merasa tertolong dan terbela olehku?" tanya namja yang masih memandang lurus kedepan

"eh t-tapi ah aku bingung" ucap baekhyun dengan canggung

Kini kris menatap gadis itu

'tuhan,apakah dia seorang malaikat? Mengapa dia sangat indah?' tanya kris dalam hati yang kini terenyah dalam lamunannya yang terus memandang gadis disebelahnya

"k-kau kenapa? A-apa ada yang salah" ucap baekhyun yang membuyarkan lamunan nya

"ani,mian aku melamun, sudahlah lupakan pembicaraan yang tadi" ucap kris pada baekhyun dan diikuti dengan anggukan dari baekhyun

"siapa namamu" tanya namja itu lagi

"baekhyun, hmm byun baekhyun" ucapnya dengan senyumannya yang menawan dan membuat pria disebelahnya merasakan detakan jantung yang takkaruan "kau?" tanyanya lagi

"aku wu yifan, tapi aku biasa dipanggil kris" ucapnya dengan berusaha tetap menjaga image cool-nya itu

"kau kelas berapa?" tanya pria yang bernama kris itu

"aku kelas 10 – 2 kau?"

"aku 12 – 1"

"ah sunbae mian jika aku berlaku tak sopan, aku tak tahu kau dari kelas 12" ucap bakhyun yang kini sedik membungkukan badannya yang bertanda meminta maaf

"santai saja,tak perlu begitu anggap saja kita seumuran , aku tak terlalu terlihat tua kan?" ucapnya dengan nada lembutnya dengan sedikit menyelipkan tawanya

"hehe lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya baekhyun yang kini sudah mulai tidak canggung lagi

"hmm kau bisa memanggilku oppa, bagaimana?"

"baiklah oppa" jawab baekhyun dengan senyuman yang super manis

"hei apa kau akan pulang denganku?" tanya namja berkuping lebar itu pada gadis yang duduk disebelahnya

"tentu,lantas dengan siapa lagi?" jawabnya datar

"apa kau bisa pulang dengan naik bus?" tanya namja itu dan baekhyun pun sontak mengerenyitkan dahinya

"aku ingin mengajak kyungsoo pulang bersamaku" ucapnya lagi

Baekhyun tak menjawab dia langsung keluar dari kelasnya

"hei jangan marah,aku akan membelikan mu eskrim strawberry nanti" teriak chanyeol saat baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah yang masam

"chanyeol-ssi apa kita akan pulang sekarang ?" tanya kyungsoo yang sedang menghampiri chanyeol

"ah ya kyungsoo-ssi" jawab chanyeol dengan senyum yang memamerkan giginya

"sial,saudara macam apa dia itu! Menyuruhku pulang dengan bus dan dia pulang bersama gadis yang baru dia kenal" mumpat baekhyun kesal sambil berdiri di halte bus sendirian

Tak lama sebuah motor ninja berwana hitam pun menghampirinya

"kau belum pulang?" tanya seorang namja itu sambil membuka kaca helm nya

"ah sunbae eh maksudku oppa,aku sedang menunggu bus" jawabnya dengan senyum manis

"kau mau ku antar pulang?" tawarnya dan baekhyun menggeleng pelan

"tak usah oppa,aku naik bus saja" tolaknya lembut

"lihatlah ini sudah sore,sepertinya langit akan turun hujan , naiklah dan pakai helm ini " ucap kris sambil memberikan sebuah helm berwana putih padanya

"aku tak bisa menolak jika seperti ini" ucap baekhyun dengan mimik wajahnya yang sangat imut

"chanyeol-ssi terimakasih kau sudah mengantarku pulang" ucap gadis bermata bulat kepada namja yang ada dihadapannya

"takmasalah,dan bisakah kita tidak bicara seformal ini? Maksudku aku memanggilmu kyungsoo dan kau memanggilku chanyeol tanpa embel embel ssi?" ucap chanyeol pada gadis itu

"ne tentu saja chanyeol,kalau begitu aku masuk dulu,dan kau hati hati dijalan " ucapnya dengan senyum dan langsung diikuti dengan anggukan oleh chanyeol

"ne ,sampai jumpa kyungsoo" balas chanyeol dengan senyumnya

"ne sampai jumpa" kyungsoo melambaikan tanggannya pada chanyeol

"oppa,aku sudah merepotkanmu"ucap seorang gadis mungil nan manis ini pada namja yang telah mengantarkannya pulang

"sama sekali tidak merepotkanku baekhyun" balasnya

"apa kau mau mampir dulu ?" tanya baekhyun lembut

"tidak usah,lain kali saja ini sudah sore aku akan pulang " ujarnya pada baekhyun

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu berhati hatilah oppa,sampai jumpa besok" ucap baekhyun pada namja itu

"ne sampai jumpa " balas kris sambil mengacak poni rambut baekhyun lembut

Baekhyun hanya mematung dan kris sudah melajukan motornya untuk pulang

"dasar kerbau centil" ucap seseorang yang ternyata

**TBC**

**Jangan lupa review nya ya chingudeul^^**

**Buat silent readers aku tetep seneng karna kalian mau baca FF ini, tapi setidaknya kalian hargain aku dengan cara beri aku Review , ga mau juga ga apa apa sih, aku tetep berterimakasih sama kalian**

**See you in next chapter :***


	3. Chapter 3

_**FF : ChanBaek , BaekYeol**_

_**Chapter 3  
**_

_**Author : WuZhani**_

_**Genre : Romance , GS (GenderSwitch) , AU (Alternate Universe) , Love triangle , Family**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Saya author baru disini dan ini adalah FF pertama saya, mohon maaf jika cerita ini alurnya membosankan saya akan bekerja keras untuk memperbaikinya lagi, mohon kerjasamanya^^ **_

_**Disclaimer : FF ini murni milik saya , jika ada sedikit kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan karna ini adalah asli hasil imajinasi saya, **_

_**EXO sebagai main cast disini hanyalah milik tuhan , orang tuanya , dan orang-orang yang mengakui nya sebagai miliknya *lhaa**_

_**Cast :**_

_**\- Park Chanyeol (as boy)**_

_**\- Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Park Baekhyun (as girl)**_

_**Other Cast :**_

_**\- Do Kyungsoo (as girl)**_

_**– Kim Jongin (as boy)**_

_**– Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris (as boy)**_

_**– Xi Luhan (as girl)**_

_**And other exo member**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read !**_

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu berhati hatilah oppa,sampai jumpa besok" ucap baekhyun pada namja itu

"ne sampai jumpa " balas kris sambil mengacak poni rambut baekhyun lembut

Baekhyun hanya mematung dan kris sudah melajukan motornya untuk pulang

"dasar kerbau centil" ucap seseorang yang ternyata

* * *

**My Lovely Twins**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Baekhyun pun langsung melihat sosok pria yang tiba tiba muncul dan mengatakannya kerbau centil

"ya! Jaga mulutmu dobi" ujar baekhyun dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya duluan

"yaa! Tunggu aku baekkie" ucap chanyeol dan kini berlari mengikuti baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya

"baekkie,kau sedang apa?" ujar chanyeol yang tiba tiba masuk kedalam kamar baekhyun tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu

"aku sedang belajar,apa kau tak melihat?" ucap baekhyun tanpa melirik chanyeol sedikitpun dan chanyeol hanya mengaggukan kepalanya sambil berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan duduk disebelahnya

"ada apa?" tanya baekhyun yang masih membaca buku bukunya itu tanpa melirik chanyeol

"tidak ada apa apa,aku hanya merindukan mu" ucap chanyeol yang kini memasang wajah sedikit murungnya itu

DEG

'a-apa yang dia bicarakan' batin baekhyun yang kini menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang membaca buku

"m-mwo? Kita tinggal serumah dan bahkan bertemu setiaphari, dasar pabbo"

"tapi kau tidak seperti baekkie ku yang dulu,aku ingin baekkie yang selalu merengek rengek meminta dibelikan es krim strawberry dan selalu pergi bermain bersama ku" jawab chanyeol yang telah menatap mata baekhyun

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa terdiam karna sepertinya perkataan chanyeol tidak main main , memang kini baekhyun sedang berusaha menjauh dari chanyeol karna dia tak mau memiliki perasaan lebih pada saudara kandungnya sendiri

"mengapa kau tak menjawab? Mengapa hanya diam saja?" ucap chanyeol dengan suara bass nya dengan pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar sambil perlahan lahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun

Semakin dekat, ya wajah chanyeol kini sangat dekat dengan wajah baekhyun , mata nya saling bertatapan hingga nafasnya saling terasa berhembus diantara mereka , dan saat baekhyun mulai menutup matanya tiba tiba

XOXO XOXO XOXO yeah

'salmyushee eebmatchoon Xneun kiss  
dongeurahkeh ahneun Oneun hug  
hokshee bulssuh ahlgo ' ponsel chanyeol berdering dan chanyeol langsung menjauhi wajah baekhyun dan langsung mengangkatnya

"ne yoboseyo kyungsoo" ucap chanyeol sambil menaruh ponselnya dikuping lebarnya itu dan pergi berjalan keluar dari kamar baekhyun

Baekhyun yang telah membuka matanya hanya bisa berdiam

'kyungsoo? Bukankah dia gadis yang tadi pulang bersama chanyeol?' batin baekhyun yang kini tengah menatap chanyeol

"hei baekhyun kau tidak mau sarapan dulu hmm?" tawar seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini sedang menyiapkan sarapan dimeja makan

"tidak eomma,aku harus berangkat sekarang,aku akan sarapan dikantin" balas gadis yang kini sedang memakai sepatunya

"kau tak mau berangkat bersamaku?" ujar namja berkuping lebar yang kini tengah menuruni anak tangga

"tidak" balas baekhyun singkat

"eomma aku berangkat dulu" ujar baekhyun pada eomma nya

"ne,berhati-hatilah dijalan" jawab eommanya

'apa dia marah padaku karna kejadian kemarin?' batin namja bermarga park itu

"masih sepi ternyata hufft" gumam seorang gadis yang sedang menelusuri koridor sekolahnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"jelas saja masih sepi,ini masih jam 6 pagi , oh bahkan masih jam 5.56" ucap seorang namja yang kini ada dibelakang seorang gadis bernama baekhyun sambil melirik jam tangannya

"k-kris oppa?" ucap baekhyun yang telang membalik tubuhnya kebelakang dan menemukan sosok namja yang kemarin telah mengantarnya pulang

"untuk apa kau datang sepagi ini?" ujar namja berbadan tinggi itu

"a-aku hanya, a-aku , ah aku tak ingin terlambat lagi seperti kemarin oppa" jawab baekhyun dengan tergagap dan namja itu hanya bergumam sambil menganggukan kepalanya

_'__KRIUUKK'_

'sialan,mengapa perutku harus berbunyi disaat seperti ini sih' batin gadis bernama baekhyun itu sambil menundukan kepalanya malu

"kau lapar? Kau belum sarapan?" tanya namja itu sambil agak menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah baekhyun yang kini juga menunduk

"ah aku,ya aku belum sarapan tadi aku terburu buru" ucap baekhyun sambil menyelipkan cengiran kecilnya

"hmm ayo ke kantin" ujar namja itu sambil menarik tangan baekhyun

"kau mentraktirku sarapan?" ucap baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk di kantin sambil memandang makanan dihadapannya

"ya,dan kau harus menghabiskannya"

"tapi kau tak perlu seperti ini opa" ucap baekhyun yang kini menatap namja dihadapannya itu

"sudahlah buka mulutmu aaa" ucap kris sambil memegang sendok berisi omelette pada baekhyun

"a-aku bisa memaknnya sendiri" ucap baekhyun namun omelette itu kini sudah sukses masuk pada mulut baekhyun dan mau tak mau baekhyun mengunyahnya

"makan lagi aaa" ucap namja bernama kris itu sambil memegang sendok berisi omelette itu dan akan menyuapi baekhyun lagi

"aku bisa makan sendiri oppa" ujarnya tapi kini mulutnya telah menerima makanan itu lagi

'cih,ternyata dia berangkat sepagi ini untuk bermesraan berdua dengan namja jangkung itu' batin namja yang kini sedang menampakan ekspresi sebalnya itu sambil memandangi saudaranya yang sedang makan dengan disuapi namja yang kemarin mengantarnya

"DARR"

"omo!" pekik namja yang sedang mengintip dua mahluk yang menurutnya sedang bermesra mesraan itu dibalik dinding kantin

"kyungsoo,kau membuat jantungku hampir copot ,kau tau" ucap namja itu sambil mencubit kedua pipi gadis yang disebut kyungsoo itu

"yaa! Chanyeol sakit"

"biar saja,itu hukuman untuk gadis nakal yang mengagetkanku" balas chanyeol yang kini sudah menurunkan tangannya dari pipi kyungsoo

"lagi pula sedang apa kau berdiri disini, ah kau sedang mengintip orang berpacaran ternyata,tapi hei itu bukankah baekhyun saudaramu? Kau sedang memata-matainya? Ayolah dia sudah besar kau tahu? Biarkan saja dia bersama namja lain,itu kan normal" ucap kyungsoo tanpa titik dan koma yang membuat chanyeol kini tercengang menatapnya

"hei hei hei sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini hm?" tanya chanyeol dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh kyungsoo

-skip-

"kyungsoo" panggil namja itu pada gadis bermata bulat yang kini sedang menaruk buku buku dilemari perpustakaan

"chanyeol,ada apa?" balas seseorang yang merasa nama nya dipanggil itu sambil menaruk buku yang sudah dia baca

"a-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap chanyeol tergugup

"apa? Katakan saja" balas gadis benama kyungsoo itu sambil menatapnya

"a-aku menyukaimu,maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku do kyungsoo?" ucap chanyeol yang kini telah menatap mata kyungsoo

"t-tapi kita baru saja kenal kemarin,a-apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya kyungsoo heran

"tidak,aku tidak mau keduluan oleh namja lain yang mungkin sedang ingin menyatakan cintanya juga padamu" ucap chanyeol serius

"a-aku, ya aku mau chanyeol" ucap kyungsoo sambil menundukan wajahnya malu

"kau mau apa?" tanya chanyeol yang mendongkakan dagu kyungsoo agar menatapnya

"a-aku m-mau menjadi yeojachingu mu " balas kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang menegang

"saranghae do kyungsoo"

CUPP

Kyungsoo pun mebelalakan matanya tak percaya,kini chanyeol sedang menciumnya,oh tapi mengapa kyungsoo tak melawannya? Sebenarnya dia ingin mendorong tubuh chanyeol tapi tubuhnya tak bisa melakukannya

"ah aku hampir saja lupa,aku harus meminjam buku paket kimia di perpustakaan"gumam seorang gadis yang tadinya berjalan keluar sekolah tapi malah membalikan tubuhnya lagi dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan

"mmhh mhh nghh"

'suara apa itu?' batin baekhyun yang kini sedang mengambil buku paket kimia diperpustakan yang kini sudah sepi itu

'OH ASTAGA!' batin baekhyun kaget dan kini terbelalak sambil menutup mulutnya karna kaget melihat pemandangan yang sungguh dia sangat tidak pernah mengharapkannya

Ya,kini baekhyun telah melihat saudara kembar nya sekaligus oranag yang dia cintai sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadi, sungguh baekhyun tak tahan melihatnya

Kini baekhyun telah berlari keluar dari perpustakaan itu dan kini tak terasa matanya sudah menitihkan airmata

"hikss hikss mengapa harus seperti ini? Mengapa? Hiks" gumam gadis itu sambil berjalan tak tentu arah sambil menagis

"baekhyun" panggil seseorang namun tak mendapat respon apapun dari baekhyun yang sedang berjalan sambil menangis menundukan wajahnya

"baekhyun kau kenapa?" tetap tak ada respon dari gadis itu

"baekhyun ada apa? Ceritalah padaku?" ucap namja itu lagi namun tak ada respon sama sekali ,tentu saja tak ada respon kini baekhyun sangat merasa terpukul dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi

"hey baekhyun" kini kris memegang bahu baekhyun dan membuat nya menghentikan langkahnya

"ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya namja itu sambil mennatap baekhyun yang masih menunduk

"lepaskan,aku ingin pulang" ucap baekhyun yang menepis tangan namja itu dibahunya

"akan kuantar" jawab namja itu

"tidak"

"mengapa?" balas namja itu

"aku ingin sendir" ujar baekhyun dan kini berjalan lagi meninggalkan namja itu

Namja itupun hanya terdiam membiarkan baekhyun berjalan sendiri karna dia tak ingin menambah suasana hati gadis itu yang mungkin sedang kacau

"baekkie" ucap namja yang kini tiba tiba memeluk baekhyun dari belakang dengan nada yang sangat bahagia

"lepaskan" ucap baekhyun dingin dan kini menepiskan tangan yang sedang melingkar diperutnya

"kau ini kenapasih?" ucap namja yang diketahui bahwa dia adalah chanyeol dengan wajah heran

"hei baekkie kau tau tidak? aku dan kyungsoo kini resmi berpacaran dan tadi aku me-"

"oh chukae" ujar baekhyun yang telah memotong pembicaraan chanyeol dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dari ruang tv itu dan masuk kekamarnya

DRUKK

Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintunya kencang

'anak itu,tidak tahu apa saudaranya sedang senang begini dia malah seperti itu' batin chanyeol mengomel karna melihat sikap baekhyun yang seperti itu

-skip-

Sudah hampir 3 bulan chanyeol dan baekhyun bersekolah di XOXO Senior High School dan sudah hampir 3 bulan hubungan chanyeol dan kyungsoo berjalan, sejauh ini tidak ada konflik apapun mereka menjalani hubungannya dengan bahagia, dan sudah hampir 3 bulan juga baekhyun bersikap dingin pada chanyeol dan terkadang malah tak menganggap chanyeol ada jika meraka sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga ataupun teman teman nya , chanyeol tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana dia sudah berusaha agar baekhyun tak mengacuhkannya tapi semua itu sia sia ,hati baekhyun terlalu sakit untuk bersikap seolah tidak ada apa apa dengan chanyeol, dia tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya ketika chanyeol sedang membicarakan kyungsoo kepada eomma dan appa nya,dia tak bisa menahan ketika chanyeol duduk berdua di kantin bersama kyungsoo dan melihat nya bercanda tawa dan bermesraan , dia tak tahan dia hanya manusia biasa yang hatinya bukan terbuat dari baja atau apapun itu , hatinya sakit sangatlah sakit ketika melihat orang yang dia cintai kini bersama gadis lain

"baekhyun, malam ini kau ada acara tidak?" tanya seorang namja yang sedang menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang duduk sendiri di kantin dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedang melamun sambil mengaduk ngaduk tidak jelas sedotannya di jus nya itu

"hei kau melamun lagiu ya?"

"eh, kris oppa, tidak aku tidak melamun hanya memikirkan sesuatu"ucapnya dengan pandangan kosongnya yang lurus kedepan

"sama saja,aku sedang bertanya padamu,jangan berdiam terus"

"ada apa?" balasnya

"malam ini apa kau ada acara?" tanyanya pada baekhyun

"ada" ucapnya singkat

"kau mau kemana? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke coex mall"

"aku mau tidur" balasnya santai dan kini namja benama kris itu memandang nya dengan tatapan malas dan kini mengacak rambut gadis didepannya itu

"hei jangan acak rambutku" ucap baekhyun menepis tangan namja dihadapannya dari rambutnya itu

"habisnya kau ini ku tanya serius malah begitu"

"aku serius oppa,nanti malam aku ada acara tidur lebih awal dan karna besok hari minggu aku akan bangun siang dan menikmati tidurku" balasnya santai

"hei ayolah baekhyun ini adalah malam minggu ,malam yang sangat indah apa kau tak mau pergi keluar?" ujar namja itu pada baekhyun

"indah katamu? Hei malam minggu itu indah untuk pasangan yang berpacaran, aku tidak punya pacar, pacarku adalah bantal guling jadi aku akan menghabiskan waktu ku dikamar sambil memeluk pacarku itu dan tidur dengan nyenyak" jawabnya yang kini menyeruput jus miliknya yang sedari tadi hanya diaduk aduk tak jelas olehnya

"baiklah kau menilak ajakan ku,aku sangat sedih" ucap namja itu dengan memasang wajh datarnya

"kalau ada es krim strawberry mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan ajakanmu itu" ucap baekhyun kini menatap namja itu

"tentu! Aku akan membelikan banyak es krim strawberry atau apapun yang kamu mau" jawab namja itu kini dengan penuh semangat

"kris oppa aku disini" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang menetapkan ponselya pada telinganya dan melambaikan tangannya pada seorang namja disebrangnya itu

**TBC**

**Jangan lupa review nya ya chingudeul^^**

**Buat silent readers aku tetep seneng karna kalian mau baca FF ini, tapi setidaknya kalian hargain aku dengan cara beri aku Review , ga mau juga ga apa apa sih, aku tetep berterimakasih sama kalian**

**See you in next chapter :***


	4. Chapter 4

**_FF : ChanBaek , BaekYeol_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Author : WuZhani_**

**_Genre : Romance , GS (GenderSwitch) , AU (Alternate Universe) , Love triangle , Family_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Warning : Saya author baru disini dan ini adalah FF pertama saya, mohon maaf jika cerita ini alurnya membosankan saya akan bekerja keras untuk memperbaikinya lagi, mohon kerjasamanya^^ _**

**_Disclaimer : FF ini murni milik saya , jika ada sedikit kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan karna ini adalah asli hasil imajinasi saya, _**

**_EXO sebagai main cast disini hanyalah milik tuhan , orang tuanya , dan orang-orang yang mengakui nya sebagai miliknya *lhaa_**

**_Cast :_**

**_\- Park Chanyeol (as boy)_**

**_\- Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Park Baekhyun (as girl)_**

**_Other Cast :_**

**_\- Do Kyungsoo (as girl)_**

**_– Kim Jongin (as boy)_**

**_– Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris (as boy)_**

**_– Xi Luhan (as girl)_**

**_And other exo member_**

**_Don't Like? Don't Read !_**

"kalau ada es krim strawberry mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan ajakanmu itu" ucap baekhyun kini menatap namja itu

"tentu! Aku akan membelikan banyak es krim strawberry atau apapun yang kamu mau" jawab namja itu kini dengan penuh semangat

"kris oppa aku disini" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang menetapkan ponselya pada telinganya dan melambaikan tangannya pada seorang namja disebrangnya itu

* * *

**My Lovely Twins**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"kau menunggu lama?" ucap kris pada baekhyun

"ani,aku baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu"balasnya dengan seulas senyum

"hmm begitu,baik ayo kita masuk" ucap kris sambil menggandeng baekhyun dan berjalan memasuki mall di hadapannya itu"

"yoboseyo chagi" ucap pria berkuping lebar itu pada ponselnya

"..."

"temani aku jalan jalan ne"

"..."

"aku sendirian dirumah , orang tua ku tak ada dirumah,baekkie juga sedang pergi tak tahu kemana" ucap pria itu pada ponselnya dengan nada sedih

"..."

"ah kita ke mal saja bagaimana? Aku akan mentraktirmu eskrim chagi"

"..."

"ne chagi cepat bersiaplah aku akan segera menjemputmu"

"oppa kita mau apa sekarang" tanya gadis yang bernama baekhyun itu pada namja disebelahnya

"hmm" namja itu terlihat sedang berfikir sambil melihat lihat kesekelilingnya "ah bagaimana kalau kita bermain game saja?" ucap kris sambil menunjuk ke tempat permainan (kaya timezone gitu)

"ide bagus" ucap baekhyun sambil menarik tangan kris dan menariknya ke arah tempat permainan itu

Kris yang sadar dirinya sedang ditarik oleh baekhyun kini hanya tersenyum senang,bagaimana tidak? kris merasa tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan baekhyun saja rasanya jantung miliknya sudah ingin meledak

"yaa oppaaaa! Mengapa kau malah diam saja,kau sendiri yang mengusulkan bermain game"

"aah baek ne kajja ,kau mau bermain apa?"

"aku ingin bermain itu oppa" ucap baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah mainan yang ada di sebelah kanan depannya

"astaga sepertinya kau ini jelmaan anak tk berusia 5 tahun" jawab kris karna mainan yang ingin baekhyun mainkan adalah permainan tikus yang dipukul pukul (gatau namanya plis pokonya itu mainan yang di timezone ituloh yang nanti tikusnya muncul satu satu dari lubang terus kita pukulin kepalanya pake palu boongan itu,taukan?)

"oppa kau menyebalkan sekali,aku mau pulang saja kalau begitu" ucap baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap kris dengan tatapan sebalnya

"hei hei aku bercanda,kajja kita kesana"ucap kris sambil menuntun tangan baekhyun mendekati mainan yang ingin baekhyun mainkan itu

Namun saat baekhyun dan kris mau bermain permainan itu tiba tiba ada anak kecil datang dan mau bermain permainan itu juga

"hei bocah kecil minggirlah aku mau bermain ini" ucap baekhyun sambil menggeser anak kecil itu

"tapi aku yang duluan mau memainkannya noona" jawabnya dan memandang baekhyun kesal

"aku melihat permainan ini lebih dulu ,kau mainlah permainan yang lain"

"ani! Aku lebih dahulu disini" jawab anak kecil itu tak mau kalah

"baekhyun,kau mengalahlah pada anak kecil ini biarkan dia dulu bermain setelah itu baru kau memainkannya" ujar kris yang melihat baekhyun tak mau mengalah pada anak kecil itu

"Shireo aku lebih dulu melihatnya oppa!" balas baekhyun dan kini kris menepuk jidatnya sendiri karna bingung dengan sikap baekhyun ,sungguh kini kris benar benar berfikir bahwa baekhyun adalah jelmaan anak tk berumur 5 tahun

"tapi baekhyun kasihan dia,dia masih kecil sedangkan kau itu.." belum selesai kris berbicara baekhyun sudah memotongnya

"wae? Kau mau mengatakan aku sudah besar dan harus mengalah pada anak kecil ini huh?"

"kau cepat minggir aku mau memainkannya!" ucap baekhyun dengan nada membentak yang akhirnya berhasil membuat anak kecil itu menangis

"huweeee eomma huwweee" jerit anak itu

Kini kris benar benar bingung dan tiba tiba seorang wanita paruhbaya datang dan memeluk anak kecil itu sambil memandangi baekhyun yang dari kejauhan wanita itu melihat baekhyun sedang membentaknya

"kau apakan anakku hah?" ucap wanita paruhbaya itu dengan sorot mata tajamnya

"aku tidak melakukan apa apa pada anakmu! Dia yang menggangguku"

"huweeee eomma aku tak boleh bermain itu eomma aku ingin memainkannya tapi noona itu tak mau mengalah" ucap anak itu sambil tetap menangis

"kau ini sudah remaja tapi tak mau mengalah pada anak kecil ,dasar gadis aneh" ucap wanita paruh baya itu pada baekhyun

"yaa! Apa maksudmu ahjumma tua! Dasar ahjumma tua tidak tahu diri bukannya mengawasi anakmu bermain malah meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya mengganggu orang lain" bentak baekhyun pada wanita itu

Kris kini benar benar pusing

"HEI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN ANAK MUDA? DASAR ANAK MUDA KURANG AJAR TIDAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN"

"ahjumma kami permisi dulu,dan tolong maafkan perlakuannya, permisi" ucap kris pada wanita itu sambil membungkukan terus badannya dan memeluk bahu baekhyun dan membawanya dengan cepat pergi dari situ

"YAAA! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali ! bukannya membelaku malah kau membela anak kecil gila dan ahjumma tidak tahu diri itu " dengus baekhyun kesal dan menepis tangan kris yang ada dibahunya

"aku bukan membelanya baek,tapi"

"AKU TAK MAU DENGAR" potong baekhyun sambil meninggalkan kris

"baekhyun.."

"baek.."

"oh ayolah baekhyun mianhae"

"baekhyun mianhae aku tak membela mereka percayalah"

"baekhyun"

Berulang kali kris mencoba bicara pada baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk di kursi yang berada di foodcourt mall itu namun tak ada jawaban

"baekhyun maafkan aku ne,jangan marah seperti ini"

Namun tiba tiba baekhyun malah meneteskan airmatanya

"baekhyun kau m-menangis?" tanya kris lagi namun tetap tak ada jawaban

'oh ya tuhan sungguh aku baru pernah melihat gadis remaja menangis hanya karna berebut bermain mainan anak kecil dengan anak kecil yang kurasa dia masih tk'

Kris terus menatap matanya hingga

"apa! Apa kau lihat lihat hah!" baekhyun kini mulai berbicara pada kris ,oh bukan berbicara namun lebih tepatnya membentak

"a-aku? A-ani aku ,ah baekhyun mianhae maafkan aku ne,jangan marah lagi padaku dan jangan menangis lagi" ucap kris dengan tatapannya yang sangat lembut

"shireo! Kau menyebalkan aku membencimu!" balas baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari kris

"ayolah baekhyun,maafkan aku emm bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim strawberry?"

Dan kini wajah baekhyun berubah 180 derajat yang tadinya memerah kesal dan bibirnya yang mengerucut kini bibirnya tersenyum lebar dan matanya kini sudah menunjukan eyesmilenya

"aku mau!" ucap baekhyun dengan girang

"ne,kajja kita ke sana" ucap kris sambil tersenyum kepada baekhyun

'tidak salah lagi,baekhyun memang jelmaan anak tk berumur 5 tahun' batinnya

"chagiya,kau mau langsung makan es krim?" tanya namja berkuping lebar itu pada gadisnya

"ne! Aku mau ikut kau kesini juga karna menginginkan es krim itu" jawab gadis bermata bulat itu sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya dengan lucu

"ahjussi aku mau eskrim starwberry 2 / aku pesan es krim pisang dan eskrim coklat 1" ucap dua mahluk itu berbarengan

"baekkie,kau disini?" tanya namja itu pada seseorang yang dia sebut baekkie itu

Namun bukannya baekhyun menjawab malah kris yang menjawabnya

"ah chanyeol,kau disini juga dengan.." kris menyipitkan matanya sambil berfikir

"kyungsoo" ucap gadis yang ada di sebelah namja bernama chanyeol itu

"kalian sedang berkencan?" tanya kris

"menurutmu jika sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan jalan itu dinamakan apa?" ucap chanyeol dan membuat kris dan kyungsoo tertawa

"bagaimana kalau kita duduk bersama,terasa lebih menyenangkan bukan ?"tanya chanyeol yang kini memandang kris dan baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanyalah diam

"baiklah/ani" jawab baekhyun dan kris berbarengan

"wae? Tidak masalah kan?" tanya kris pada baekhyun

"ah maksudku ya , tidak buruk jika kita bersama sama saja" jawab baekhyun yang takut malah kris mencurigainya

Chanyeol hanya memandangi baekhyun yang tak bersuara dari tadi dan hanya mengaduk ngaduk es krim nya

"baekhyun,ada apa? Apa kau sakit? mengapa kau tak memakan es krimmu? Lihatlah eskrim mu mulain mencair" ujar kris pada bekhyun yang hanya berdiam

Baekhyun hanya memandang kris dan tersenyum sedikit lalu menyuapkan es krimnya pada mulutnya sendiri

"apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya gadis bermata bulat itu pada dua orang di depannya alias baekhyun dan kris

"UHUUKK" baekhyun pun langsung tersedak eskrim yang baru dia makan itu

"hei hei pelan pelan saja makannya" ucap kris sambil memberi air putih pada baekhyun

"jadi? Benarkah kalian berpacaran?" tanya gadis itu lai

"ah ani kami tak berpacaran" ucap baekhyun pada gadis dihadapannya yaitu kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"bukannya tidak berpacaran namun belum lebih tepatnya" ucap kris pada kyungsoo

DEG

'mengapa dada ku sedikit sakit mendengar kata yang kris ucapkan tadi? Belum berati ada kemungkinan nanti akan menjadi iya bukan? Oh ayolah apa yang kau fikirkan park chanyeol mengapa juga dadaku harus sakit mendengar itu semua, walaupun mereka berpacaran seharusnya malah aku senang karna baekkie adalah saudara kembarku,dan lagi pula aku kan memiliki kyungsoo' batinnya sambil memandang baekhyun dalam diam

"hey mengapa kau jadi ikut ikutan melamun seperti baekhyun? Apa kalian memiliki hobi melamun yang sama? Oh aku lupa kalian adalah kembaran pasti saja sikap kalian tak jauh beda" ucap kris yang bergantian melirik baekhyun disebelahnya dan chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya

"oppa,aku ingin pulang" ucap baekhyun tiba tiba

"wae? Ada apa? Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan es krim mu" ucap kris pada baekhyun

"aku pusing dan ingin pulang saja oppa" ucap baekhyun dan kini telah berdiri dari kursinya

"ah ne kajja kita pulang saja,chanyeol kyungsoo mian kami pulang duluan ne,kalian berkencanlah dengan manis hehe" ucap kris pada dua orang dihadapannya itu

"ah ne ne" jawab chanyeol dan kyungsoo

Kris dan baekhyun pun kini sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan chanyeol kini melamun

"hei ada apa?"

"ah ani chagi" ucap chanyeol dan kini mengelus rambut milik kyungsoo

Kini baekhyun sudah berada di boncengan motor kris dan kris kini telah melajukan motornya

'apa aku harus mengatakannya hari ini? Apa ini terlalu cepat? Ah tapi aku harus segera mengatalannya sebelum ada yang mengambil baekhyun terlebih dahulu ' batin kris yang kini masih mengendarai motornya

"akhirnya sampai juga,gomawo oppa untuk hari ini walaupun kau tadi berlaku menyebalkan padaku huhu" ucap baekhyun dengan manja pada kris

"ne baek,mian baek sungguh tadi aku tak bermaksud begitu " ucap kris

"ah ne aku tau itu ,aku pulang dulu,kau berhati hatilah dijalan oppa" ujar baekhyun yang kini beranjak untuk meninggalkan kris namun..

"kyungsoo aku harus pulang , appa mengirim pesan padaku untuk segera pulang dan mengirim file yang ada di flashdiscknya yang tertinggal" ucap chanyeol pada kyungsoo

"baiklah lagi pula es krim ku sudah habis , kajja kita pulang" ucap kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya

'ya tuhan namja macam apa aku ini,aku sendiri yang mengajaknya pergi tapi sekarang aku malah berbohong padanya agar bisa pulang sekarang juga,entah apa yang ada di otak miliku ini' batin chayeol

"ada apa oppa?" tanya baekhyun yang kini tangannya telah digenggam oleh kris yang mengisyaratkan untuk jangan pergi dulu

"aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu" kini kris telah turun dari motornya dan menaruk helmnya

"apa?" tanya baekhyun

"baekhyun,byun baekhyun taukah kau? Dari pertama aku bertemu denganmu,kau sudah membuatku jatuh hati padamu,mungkin kau terkejut namun memang begini adanya aku a-aku menyukaimu baekhyun, saranghae byun baekhyun maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku?" tanya kris yang kini telah menggenggam kedua tangan baekhyun dan menatap matanya

'mungkin ini adalah jalan agar aku bisa melupakan chanyeol'

"ne,aku mau" balas baekhyun dan kini kris telah membelalakan matanya

"k-kau serius?" tanya kris lagi

"ne oppa aku serius aku mau menjadi yeojachingu mu" balas baekhyun pada kris

'mengapa dadaku sakit mendengarnya? Bagaimana bisa aku merasakan sakit didadaku karna mendengar kembaranku sendiri menerima cinta seorang namja? Seharusnya aku senang, tidak ini tidak beres ada apan denganku' batin seorang namja yang kini berdiri dibelakang pohon dekat rumahnya

**TBC**

**Jangan lupa review nya ya chingudeul^^**

**Buat silent readers aku tetep seneng karna kalian mau baca FF ini, tapi setidaknya kalian hargain aku dengan cara beri aku Review , ga mau juga ga apa apa sih, aku tetep berterimakasih sama kalian**

**See you in next chapter :***


End file.
